Crónicas Yuri
by Kouga099
Summary: Este Fic contiene va a contener todas las historias yuri que se me vengan a la mente, por ahora voy 2 una de Lucy x Cana y otra de Mirajane x Titania. Además tiene un particularidad muy genial con respecto a la interacción de los personajes, al menos es lo que pienso jeje :D Lean y disfruten Beta: Pipitah-Chan Dejen Reviews


**Aprovechándose de un hada:**

**El día en que Cana se emborrachó**

**Historia 1**

Lucy había encontrado a Cana en un callejón, era invierno en Magnolia y las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve así que la maga celestial, agarró a Cana por el brazo y la llevó a su casa para que se diera una ducha de agua caliente, el como y el porque se terminaron bañando juntas solo ellas lo saben, pero lo interesante es lo que paso a continuación.

Gracias Lucy, de no haber sido por ti, hubiera muerto allí afuera – le dijo Cana a la rubia mientras se pasaba agua por los pechos.

Tampoco es para tanto Cana, solo hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho – contestó modesta como siempre la rubia mientras también envolvía en jabón sus enormes pechos.

Cana la cual aún estaba borracha se acercó a Lucy y comenzó a tocarla sin previo aviso, lo único que salió de la boca de la maga fue un leve gemido de placer que indico a la chica de las cartas que no se detuviera.

¿Qué haces Cana? - dijo Lucy muy entrecortada mente por el placer que le provocaba que la Alberona manoseara sus pechos.

¿Acaso no es obvio? - preguntó como si fuera lo más común – estoy segura que las y los fanáticos del Yuri quieren que esto pase, además después de todo es el escritor el que decidirá que pasara a continuación – dijo Cana dejando perpleja a Lucy y también a los lectores.

Oh con que es eso, entonces; que sea lo que el escritor quiera – dijo Lucy y se dejo llevar.

La maga del tarot decidió llevar la situación a un nivel mayor cuando se sentó encima de Lucy y comenzó a besarla, sus pechos se tocaban entre si, se movían de un lado para el otro luchando por conseguir un lugar, el jabón no facilitaba las cosas ya que sus pechos se resbalaban aún más de lo normal, por otro lado dentro de sus bocas sus lenguas batallaban para ver quien se haría con el control, para definir los papeles, quien a quien, por decirlo de una manera sutil.

Luego de unos minutos besándose Cana metió la mano debajo del agua y empezó a acariciar la parte prohibida de la maga de espíritus celestiales.

ahgmerr – dijo Lucy, o intento decir.

¿Acaso te he sacado el habla? – le dijo La Alberona a Lucy mordiendo suavemente uno de los pezones de la rubia sin dejar de acariciar con sus ligeros dedos "esa parte" de la chica de pelos de sol.

Luego de unos escasos minutos de puro placer Lucy tomó la delantera, metió su mano en la región sur de Cana haciendo que esta gritara el nombre de la chica.

¡LUCY! - gritaba la Alberona entre gemidos.

Oh Cana – decía Lucy mientras esta tocaba todo el cuerpo de la rubia.

Esto siguió durante unas dos horas hasta que por fin terminaron, entonces Lucy habló.

No puedo creer que hallamos hecho esto – dijo con una cara de desconformidad en su rostro – todo es culpa del escritor – me dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

Oy Oy Lucy-san, yo ya había dejado de controlar la situación hace mas de media hora – le dije poniendo una excusa. - además no me negaras que lo disfrutaste, recuerda que estuve ahí todo el tiempo – añadí dejando a la chica sin palabras.

Estas se secaban y vaciaban la bañera hasta que Cana me preguntó.

¿quienes son las siguientes? -.

¿Como? - pregunté confuso.

A Quienes elegirás a continuación – me dijo Cana guiñándome un ojo.

No sé, no lo tenía pensado, esto iba a ser un One-Shot pero si insistes dime dos nombres – le dije a Cana mientras Lucy se ponía a pensar.

¿qué te parece...? Erza y... -dijo Lucy y Cana terminó la oración.

Mirajane -.

Que excelente idea – les hablé y antes de despedirme les dije que las vendría a visitar seguido.

Bueno nos vemos chicas tengo que ir al siguiente escenario – hable para Cana y Lucy despidiéndome con la mano, me aleje de ellas viendo como se desvanecían sonriendo en la casa de la maga celestial.

**Rivalidad Infantil:**

**Lo que empezó mal terminó bien**

**Historia 2**

**Años atrás**

¿que te pasa Idiota? - le decía Mirajane a Erza parada encima de una mesa.

¿Acaso quieres pelea? - contestaba Erza chocando cabeza con esta.

Oh, cuando maduraran esas dos – decía Macao con Wakaba a un lado.

Son peor que Natsu y Gray – añadió este último mirando a Macao y luego a las dos diablillos que se estaban peleando por el piso del gremio.

**Hoy en Día**

Erza volvía de una misión de clase S, había decidido ir sola por que ya estaba un poco harta de todos los idiotas del gremio, Natsu y Gray entre otros. De camino al dormitorio de chicas de FT (Fairy Tail) se encontró con Levy así que decidió ir junto a ella, al llegar, Erza abandonó a Levy en el Lobby y se fue directo a su habitación donde se recostó en su cama, como me estaba aburriendo decidí intervenir.

Hola, Erza – le dije amigablemente.

Huh ¿ dónde estás y quién eres? - me dijo Titania secante.

¿No has oído hablar de mi? Soy el escritor – le dije.

Oh – simplemente se limitó a contestar.

Soy un fan tuyo se todo sobre tu pasado, por ejemplo, se lo de Jellal y la torre del paraíso, se lo que pasaron tu y tus amigos en Edoras, se los resultados de los juegos mágicos y muchas otras cosas – le dije a Erza intentando impresionarla.

Wow ¿ como sabes tantas cosas sobre mi? - me preguntó pero la interrumpí.

Luego te explico, ahora tienes visitas – dije y me fui, al instante Mirajane se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio de Erza y esta pensó "¿como lo supo?".

Permiso – dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

Pasa, Pasa – dijo Erza un poco confusa por la charla que había tenido conmigo minutos antes.

Erza-San, yo... quería disculparme por el comportamiento que tenía contigo cuando eramos jóvenes.

¿sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no hace falta disculparse Mira – le dijo Erza a la Albina sonriendo ampliamente, cosa rara en ella.

Veo que el escritor esta aquí – dijo Mirajane mirando a Erza y luego mirándome a mi.

Si pensé que ya se había ido – contestó Erza quitándome presencia.

Sabes que puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotras – insinuó Mirajane haciendo énfasis en "lo que quiera".

Pues no lo hará ¿verdad? - me preguntó Erza con una mirada terrible y una espada en la mano.

¡NO CLARO QUE NO! - contesté fuerte y claro por temor a que la Scarlet me destrozara en mil pedazos.

Solo narrare para los lectores los que pase a continuación – añadí por las dudas que no hubiera quedado claro.

Está bien como digas – me dijeron las chicas a la vez.

Mirajane se sentó en la cama al lado de Erza y acarició su rostro.

¿que haces Mira? - hablo sonrojada Erza.

Are Are, esta es mi forma de disculparme – dijo La Strauss lo más tranquila.

Mirajane se acostó encima de Erza y comenzó a besar sus labios tierna y repetitivamente, Erza estaba vestida con un Kimono por lo que Mirajane fue desprendiéndolo hasta dejar ver los gigantescos pechos de Titania, tomó uno entre sus manos y comenzó a mordisquear suavemente alrededor del pezón de la scarlet, Erza contenía los gemidos; según una revista del hechicero semanal no era propio de ella hacer sonido alguno en situaciones pudorosas, Mirajane tenía eso en cuenta y precisamente esa era su meta hacer gemir a Titania. Paso su lengua alrededor de los pechos de Erza, provocando en ella un leve sonido que todavía no era un gemido en el sentido propio de la palabra, Erza tomó a Mirajane y la estampó contra la pared, siguió besando a La Strauss pero poco a poco el destino de los besos fueron bajando: Primero el cuello, luego los pechos de la albina, a continuación su abdomen, su pelvis hasta que llegó a "ese lugar", al juguetear allí abajo los gemidos de Mira-san se incrementaron, pero en su mente prevaleció el deseo que tenia al principio "Hacer gemir a Erza, hacer gemir a Erza" pensó y logró salvarse de las garras de Titania, Mirajane logró dar vuelta la situación, Tiro a Erza a una silla y se sentó encima, toco la "parte de Titania" y esta comenzó a Gemir suavemente, pero no era suficiente, eso ya no era suficiente.

Mirajane besó a Erza en la boca, con una de las manos jugaba con el cabello escarlata de Erza y con la otra acariciaba la "parte" de la misma, luego de un par de minutos, Mirajane introdujo los dedos, Erza gimió.

¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - gimió Erza de placer.

¡Sí! - dijo Mirajane y continuó.

Luego de un rato de besos y caricias ambas se vistieron, Mirajane salió por dónde había entrado saludándome a mi y a Titania con la mano en alto y Erza me miró.

Ya puedes irte – me dijo en tono seco.

Oye, no seas así – le contesté sin subir mi tono de voz.

Esta bien puedes quedarte, pero contestame una pregunta – dijo Erza. - ¿Quien sigue?.

Eeeeh no sé, tendría que ver pero por ahora me iré, nos vemos Titania – le dije mientras salía de escena.


End file.
